Doriath, la Estrella de la Noche
by Kalendil
Summary: Historia de una elfa que tuvo que presenciar la destrucción de la ciudad a la que amo.


Autora: Milyárië Thrilmaviel  
  
Nombre de la Historia: Doriath la "Estrella de la Noche"  
  
Historia basada en el libro el Silmarillion. Cuenta el relato de una valiente elfa que vivió en Doriath y que también la vio caer.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Primer capítulo: El encuentro  
  
Era una oscura noche, más negra que las anteriores. El cielo estaba cubierto tapando las estrellas y la luna todavía no había mostrado su cara. El silbido del viento era el único sonido que se podía escuchar, pero era melancólico, triste, casi un susurro. Parecía como si la alegría que había habitado esos lugares hubiera desaparecido dejando a la tierra en luto. Eldórë caminaba por aquellos senderos, pero iba callado sintiendo la desdicha de aquel lugar. De repente escuchó a lo lejos el llanto una criatura y el corazón se le oprimió en el pecho, levantó la cabeza y advirtió que provenía de los lindes occidentales del bosque. Sigilosamente apresuró el paso hacia ese lugar y poco a poco vio como la luz de una fogata iba abriéndose paso entre los árboles hasta que llegó al último de los mismos y se ocultó detrás de él para espiar lo que pasaba. Se encontró mirando a una elfa que estaba sentada en el piso con las manos en la cara, a su costado derecho había una espada con mango tallado en hueso y en la hoja había sangre, a su izquierda se encontraba un arco con un carcaj vacío. Movido por aquella desdichada imagen se adelantó unos pasos entrando al círculo de árboles. La elfa notó rápidamente su presencia y con gran destreza y rapidez tomo su espada amenazando al inesperado visitante.  
  
'¿Quién eres y que haces en Brethil?' - dijo ella fuertemente.  
  
Pero él no podía responderle, se quedo pasmado frente a la belleza de la dama. Su ojos eran tan azules como el mar pero en su mirada advirtió que no había ira, sino angustia y sintió compasión. El pelo era rubio y largo con tres delicadas trenzas. Sus vestiduras eran una mezcla de verde oscuro con marrón decoradas en las partes de las costuras con hojas finamente bordadas de un tono más claro que el resto. Arriba llevaba puesto una especie de chaleco de mangas largas ceñida a los brazos y con botones de madera, el cinturón eran hojas de cuero marrón cocidas entre sí y abajo una larga pollera con dos tajos a cada uno de los costados que llegaban a quince centímetros de la cadera. Abajo de la misma tenía unas finas calzas. Notó que debajo del hombro derecho había sido sutilmente bordada una estrella plateada de cuatro puntas.  
  
¡Hábla! - exclamó ella frente a la falta de respuestas.  
  
'Me llamo Eldórë.' - dijo saliendo de la hipnosis en la que se encontraba - 'Lejos de aquí se encuentra mi hogar en el Reino de Nargothrond a orillas del río Narog. Me enviaron a alertar sobre posibles tragedias que tendrían lugar en la zona. Estaba caminando por el bosque hasta que escuché tu llanto y lo seguí.'  
  
Al escuchar estas palabras la espada se le cayó de la mano y se sentó nuevamente. Lentamente dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla - 'Has llegado tarde, ya puedes volver a tu hogar'.  
  
'¿Tarde?' - dijo Eldórë - 'son de veras malas nuevas las que me dices pero no me sorprende oírlas ya que el viento sopla del Este trayendo noticias nefastas, puedo sentirlo. Si me lo permites me sentaré a tu lado porque me gustaría saber lo que paso.'  
  
Lo miro nuevamente a los ojos y le dijo - 'Todo se perdió, Doriath está agonizando y poco falta para que caiga al profundo pozo del olvido. Siéntate a mi lado si quieres y te contaré una de las historias más tristes que ha pasado en esta tierra-'  
  
Eldórë sintió que le faltaba el aire al oír esas palabras hasta que pudo recobrar el aliento y decir: - 'Oscuras son las palabras que dices bella dama, me sentaré a tu lado a escucharte, mas no sé tu nombre todavía'.  
  
'Lindárië es mi nombre y soy una elfa de la raza Sirdan, mi hogar era Doriath' - dijo terminando la oración en un susurro. Mientras ella terminaba de decir esas palabras Eldórë se acomodo a su lado. - '¿Ves esta estrella de cuatro puntas que tengo bordada?, ese era el símbolo de Doriath, la Estrella de la Noche de la Tierra Media, la que brillaba más fuerte en medio de la oscuridad, la que con sólo mirar hacia volver las esperanzas a los corazones de toda criatura viviente y que apuntaba hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales. Sin embargo sucumbió.'  
  
Hizo una pausa en su relato y quedo por unos instantes mirando la llama que bailaba en el fuego, ya que al decir estas palabras sintió como si una flecha le atravesara el corazón.  
  
Fin del primer capítulo  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
¡Saludos!. Si has llegado al final del capítulo espero que me dejes tu review contándome si te gusto o no esta primera breve parte, que más que un capítulo vendría a ser una introducción. 


End file.
